1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CO.sub.2 supply system for a carbonator device in a Post-Mix beverage dispensing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, device and method for selectively dispensing a gaseous phase from a container separate from a liquid phase contained therein with the container inverted so that an open end thereof is disposed on the bottom rather than on the top, as is conventional in CO.sub.2 dispensing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional CO.sub.2 supply systems for carbonators or the like or other gaseous supply systems for dispensing gas from a pressurized supply tank, the tanks have a typical rounded bottle-like shape with an open end defined by a neck portion and an opposite closed end on which the container is supported during use. The open end in the neck portion is usually provided with a plug including a valve member and a threaded connection to which a dispensing hose and coupling are attached. In use, these prior art containers require a separate support surface on which the bottom of the container rests and usually threaded connections between the valve member in the open end of the tank and a pressure regulator and dispensing hose. Because of the need for a separate support surface and threaded connections, these containers occupy more room than is often desirable, and the nature of the threaded connection makes it difficult to quickly connect and disconnect the container from the pressure regulator and supply hose. In addition, because of the conventional threaded couplings that are used, it is often required to tighten the connection with a wrench, and to provide a special sealing means between the threads to preclude leakage of the gas being dispensed.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple means for coupling the open end of a pressurized gas cylinder onto a carbonator system to facilitate the quick connection and disconnection of the same into and out of the system and also to securely support the pressurized gas container within a minimum amount of space.